cawfandomcom-20200216-history
UWF World Heavyweight Championship
The UWF Championship is the top championship in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation. It was the first World Championship in UWF and began June 4, 2005 at UWF Inauguration Day. =Stats and Info= * The UWF Championship has been active for 850 days+. * There have been a total of fourteen different reigns * There have been a total of eleven different people to hold the UWF Championship. * Mario, Joe Fixit, & Captain Ginyu hold the record for most reigns with 2. * Thor holds the record for the longest reign with 139 days. * Mario holds the record for the shortest reign with 21 days. * Thor holds the record for the longest combined reigns with 139 days. * Radioactive Man holds the record for most successful title defenses with 6. * The first World Championship in CAW to have a woman as champion. =Title History= UWF World Heavyweight Championship Name Date Won Active Days held Event Match Notes Mario 6/4/2005 21 days UWF Inauguration Day Won a Royal Rumble title vacated due to injury Mario(2) 7/14/2005 34 days UWF Pain #15 Defeated the Punisher in tournament finals Link 8/17/2005 40 days UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2005 Defeated the Punisher and Mario in a Hell in a Cell The Incredible Hulk 9/26/2005 44 days UWF Pain #41 Defeated Link Radioactive Man 11/9/2005 110 days CAW World War One Defeated Hulk in a Hardcore Match The Punisher 2/27/2006 36 days UWF Inferno dark match Defeated Radioactive Man in a Barroom Brawl cashed in Money in the Bank at a bar after Inferno Captain Ginyu 4/4/2006 59 days UWF Voltage #14 Defeated the Punisher in a 2-out-of-3 falls No DQ Match Thor 6/2/2006 139 days UWF The Final Countdown Defeated Rhino, the Punisher, the Incredible Hulk, Radioactive Man, and Captain Ginyu in an Elimination Hell in a Cell title inactive (7/20/2006)- (3/27/2007) and an additional 285 days Joe FixitHulk(2) 4/5/2008 26 days UWF Dirtier Deeds Defeated Thor Captain Ginyu(2) 5/1/2008 72 days UWF Shockwave #13 Defeated Joe Fixit in an open challenge Johnny the Homicidal Maniac 7/12/2008 73 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing Defeated Captain Ginyu in a No Disqualifications Match Dark Tornado 9/23/2008 77 days UWF Pain #84 Defeated Johnny in a No Disqualifications Match Ms. Marvel 12/9/2008 64 days UWF Pain #92 Defeated Dark Tornado first woman World Champion in CAW History Captain Marvel 2/11/2009 43 days UWF The Final Pain Defeated Ms. Marvel, Thor, & The Punisher title retired (2/12/2009) - (11/16/2012) Mr. Sokolov 12/28/2012 12 days+ UWF Extreme Pain Fest Deluxe 2012 Defeated Captain Marvel holds title at same time as NoDQ Championship =Title Designs= The UWF Championship has gone through a couple of different designs during its lifetime. The first design was used on Here Comes the Pain. The champions wore the titles during season one. The design was still used during season two however the champions did not wear the titles to the ring. The reason was because Joe Evenson realized how much of a pain in the ass it was to play story mode every time the titles changed hands. With season three UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2006. A new title design was created and it was used from season three to the middle of season six. In the middle of season six, UWF moved over to Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. The design of the title changed with the move. This new title design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When UWF returned for the second volume, the title belt went back to its original HCTP design. UWF_Championship_HCTP.png‎‎|Here Comes the Pain design (June 4, 2005-December 2, 2005) UWF_06.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2006 design (December 3, 2005-October 23, 2007) UWF_07.png|Smackdown vs. RAW 2007 design (October 24, 2007-February 11, 2009) UWF_Championship_HCTP.png‎‎|WWE 12 design (November 17,2012-present) Category:Championships in CAW Category:World Championships in CAW Category:UWF